


Moving on

by Mika_23



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:15:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mika_23/pseuds/Mika_23
Summary: In which Ash tries to come to terms with Nightfall death.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Moving on

Ash looked down at the helmet helded in her arms.Her gaze would occasionally shift to the woman near her.The woman in question resembled someone she once knew.Well to be frank a much younger version.Perhaps if she just asked for some miracle the woman would somehow know her.With each nervous step, the girl found herself slowly making her way across the room towards the group on the other side.

From the looks and sounds of it some of her crewmates were talking as old friends.Gary possibly telling another one of his fascinating adventures.While an occasional laugh or chuckle was emitted by Little Cato or his father.Quinn would roll her eyebrows or try to cover her mouth to prevent laughter.

Quinn...that her name if she recalled.It was, how could she forget?Gary never stopped talking about her, almost like he was fascinated by her!Nearly all his tales that he blabber on about involved in Avocato and Quinn.Heck!The whole reason they made such a long journey was to rescue her from the prison that was Final Space.

Taking a deep breath Ash gathered the courage to ask her question.

“Do you by any chance remember me?” The only response that was given to her was a confused glance from the woman.Quinn mouth formed into a thin line before speaking.

”Um, Im sorry sweetie...I don’t...should I?”The words slashed her like a blade.

Her breath stiffen, she felt herself shrink as she gripped the helmet to her chest harder.Muttering a quick “ok” before quickly turning around to head off.A few tears would fall into the helmet as she retreated back to her room.

As soon as the door closed, a painful sob finally escaped her throat.Ash leaned back on the door as the few tears that pricked in her eyes now turned her into a heaping sobbing mess.Ash placed her hand over her mouth to muffler her sobs.Not it could much, the large hole in her room made could have made her a dead giveaway. Ash didn’t know for how long she was crying for, for how long her gaze was focused on the helmet of their recently deceased crewmate.

It didn’t matter...she was gone.To better add on to the wound, Quinn would have been a reminder of Nightfall death.She was dead and no matter how much sobbing and screaming she could do it would never bring her back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much reading!This is the final space fic I've written so I hope it turned out semi decent!I'd also like to thank @Star_Renegade for the feedback, it means a bunch!


End file.
